


Unwanted Comfort

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Series: A stydia something and a series of Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship, but of course it is more, so romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comforting Stiles after the possession.<br/>(Just a little Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me on tumblr by a anon :)  
> Enjoy!

She hasn't seen him for three weeks, since the all Nogitsune thing and Aiden, Allison…

 

He wasn’t answering her calls either, he wasn’t answering anyone’s calls except Scott’s of course.

 

Three weeks of silence, she was sick of it.So she decided to take matter into her own hands.  
So that’s why she was there on a Saturday morning waiting for someone to open the door.

 

"Lydia hey" says the sheriff when he opens the door

"Hi sheriff, can I come in" he lets her in, and silence falls between them, she’s not sure of what to say it seems like neither does he.

"Stiles is upstairs" he simply says " I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you" he says with broken smiles. Lydia knows he is lying, because she knows even her presence is not going to make Stiles happy.

When she get upstairs she doesn’t bother knocking because she knows if she does he might not answer so she simply opens the door, and there he is sitting on his chair reading some book, because of course he has time reading a book but doesn’t have any to answer her calls.

 

"Stiles?" she says quietly making him jump.

 

He looks at her for a long moment before saying “Lydia hey”.

 

Did he just? ”Excuse me?” she says putting a hand on her hip.

 

Stiles looks at her confused “I said Lydia hey”

 

"Oh I heard what you said, but I didn’t think that you would be stupid enough to repeat it"

 

"Okay Lydia you literally just got here, and that’s what you say to people when they..get here" he says obviously confusing himself.

 

"well not when you’ve been ignoring my calls for 3 weeks"

 

He drops his head, standing up, he passes right by her to close the door, so Lydia takes the opportunity to sit on his bed crossing her arms looking at him directly in the eyes

 

"Look Lydia the only reason I didn’t answer your calls is because i knew you were going to try to comfort me"

 

"And what is so bad about that" She says standing up. Lydia doesn’t like screaming at people because let’s be serious she screams enough has it is, but Stiles Stilinski makes her want to scream and punch everything in sight.

 

"Because I don’t deserve it okay" he says dropping her eyes to the floor. "look I did some bad things awful things and Allison and Aiden paid the price because of me, for me. So I don’t deserve anyone to try and make me feel better."

 

"Well too bad"

 

"What?" he says finally looking at her

 

"I said to bad,I’m going to be there and comfort you, you know why? Because I need this too Stiles, I need you to be okay, I need you to smile with a real smile, to be happy has happy you can be. Because everything is falling apart, I lost my best friend, Scott lost his first love don’t make us loose you too"

 

She didn’t realize she was crying until Stiles reached over to take her tears away with his thumb, she does the same with his tears”No Stiles don’t comfort me it’s suppose to be the other way around”

 

He smiles a little “I’m so sorry, for everything that I did, I’m so sorry for not being strong enough to push it away. I don’t even know how you even look at me, I don’t even know how Scott does either”

 

"That’s because Scott loves you, you’re his brother Stiles he knows it wasn’t you, we all do" She says touching his hair.

 

"And you?" he says sniffing a little

 

"Me? That’s because you’re my rock" she buries her head in his chest. "We’ll get trough this together, all of us, no more hiding from us, from me"

 

"I love you Lydia" he says kissing the top of her head.

 

"me too " she simply says, and she doesn’t know which way just yet and she thinks he understands that , she knows he does. She knows that this boy is really important and special to her, and that’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short but i hope you liked it :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
